Lieutenant Frump
Not to be confused with Brent Mitchell from IDW Comics Lieutenant FrumpRay Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:26-7:29). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But Lieutenant, Peter has a perfect alibi."''Lofficier, Randy (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Headless Motorcyclist" Script First Draft 5/15/86, p. 11. CPT Holdings, Inc.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:51-4:52). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Give us a break, Frump."Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:59-5:00). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "That's enough there now, Lieutenant Frump." is an obese but high-ranking member of the NYPD who often investigates alleged crimes committed by the Ghostbusters. He makes no secret of his hatred towards the Ghostbusters. History After Bud was attacked by the Headless Horseman, Lieutenant Frump took the case and concluded Peter Venkman was the prime suspect. To Frump, Venkman had the motive and easy access to ghosts. Bud and Peter had a brief tussle at a party before the attack. To add to Frump's suspicion, Peter was selling ghost insurance at the party and Bud's occupation was insurance investigator. Frump tailed the Ghostbusters and witnessed them help Kate trap the Headless Horseman. He saw enough to exonerate Peter and left the scene. On one St. Patrick's Day, Frump happily reveled in the Ghostbusters being thrown in prison after the Mayor's Wife was blasted at by accident. He participated in the St. Patrick's Day Parade by being part of the Police Benevolent Society's float. After the Bog Hound broke up the parade, Peter tripped over Frump - who was trying to hide. He berated Peter then ran off. Frump was later in charge of the police detail for a Thanksgiving Day Parade"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" He soon had police surround the Firehouse to have the Ghostbusters and Janine Melnitz included, arrested for the Murray the Mantis debacle. But once the Ghostbusters, Slimer, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man defeated Murray, Frump hurried off to restart the parade. Personality Frump is a gigantic and obese cop that is only interested in getting the Ghostbusters in prison; though not because he considers them frauds, as he does accept the reality of ghosts. Despite his obsession over arresting the Ghostbusters, he is still a reasonable cop. If the Ghostbusters appear to be innocent of a crime, he accepts they were not guilty. Trivia *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Frump makes a non-canon cameo on the newspaper clipping Peter used in "The Headless Motorcyclist" for his dartboard *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Frump makes a non-canon cameo near the barricades outside Fantastic Land. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Frump makes a non-canon cameo among the police. *On page 4, panel 1, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, Brent Mitchell is visually based on Lieutenant Frump. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 1, Lieutenant Frump makes a non-canon cameo on the sidewalk. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Headless Motorcyclist" *"The Scaring of the Green" *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" References Gallery Collages LieutenantFrumpinTheHeadlessMotorcyclistepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrumpinTheHeadlessMotorcyclistepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" Primary Canon LieutenantFrump04.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump05.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump07.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump08.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump09.jpg|As seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump02.jpg|Credentials seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump06.jpg|In newspaper seen in "The Headless Motorcyclist" LieutenantFrump03.jpg|As seen in St. Patrick's Day Parade ScaringOfTheGreen26.jpg|As seen in St. Patrick's Day Parade LieutenantFrump10.jpg|As seen in St. Patrick's Day Parade LieutenantFrump11.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" LieutenantFrump12.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" Secondary Canon FrumpAndKillerwattIssueFour.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #4 LieutenantFrumpIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 LieutenantFrumpIDWV2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BrentMitchell01.jpg|Brent Mitchell in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 FrumpIDWCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Minor character Category:RGB Characters